1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag for a front passenger seat which is adapted to be stored in a storage provided inside an instrument panel of a vehicle which is located in front of a front passenger seat, and is deployable rearward when fed with an inflation gas.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional airbag for a front passenger seat includes a passenger-side wall which is deployable at the rear end, a circumferential wall which extends forward from the passenger-side wall in a narrowing fashion and one each vent hole which is disposed at a right region and a left region of the circumferential wall in an opposed fashion for releasing an extra inflation gas. JP2001-354108A discloses an airbag for a front passenger seat with a vent hole which is formed in a slot-like shape so as to be deformable in such a fashion as to open widely for releasing an inflation gas when the passenger-side wall catches a passenger and is pressed forward. More specifically, when the airbag emerges out of the storage, a tension force is exerted on the circumferential wall of the airbag, including a region in a vicinity of the vent hole. The slot-like vent hole of the above conventional airbag is configured to extend along an acting direction of the tension force.
However, in the above conventional airbag, since the vent holes are merely formed on the circumferential wall, they can open inadvertently due to the tension force or the like before the passenger-side wall catches the passenger.